The New Bella
by loversagatwilight
Summary: The Cullen's move back to Forks, Washington 100 years later. When they get settled in, Alice has a vision. What was the vision about? What will happen to the Cullen's when meeting a familiar face? Is someone hiding something? I really suck at summaries and this is my first fanfiction so tell me if you like/hate it and I will re-write it. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~Summary~**

The Cullen's move back to Forks, Washington 100 years later. When Alice has a vision. What was the vision about? What will happen to the Cullen's when meeting a familiar face? Is someone hiding something?

**Chapter 1**

**~Vision Confusion~ Alice's P.O.V.**

I was cuddling with Jasper in our room in the morning before the first day of school when a vision struck me-_We were on our way to school in Edward's Volvo when a Porshe came around the corner_- I gasped.

"What did you see?" asked a very worried Jasper.

"Edward, Rose, Emmett, meet me in the living room." I said aloud. I knew they could hear me so I went downstairs. Everyone was there, even Carlisle and Esme.

"What's wrong?", Carlisle asked.

"I had a vision. We were on our way to school when a car made a turn and then it ended. I'm thinking we're going to get in an accident." I said.

"Did you see who was in the other vehicle?", Carlisle asked.

"No," I said, "but I want to find out who is in the other vehicle."

"Well, it is the first day of a new school so you have to go.", Carlisle said, " and you better hurry you have 10 minutes until classes start."

After that, we were on our way to school. Just like my vision, a car, a blue Porshe, came around the corner and we crashed. The airbags from both cars came out and then I saw a flash of brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Familiar Faces~ Alice's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw that flash of brown hair I knew who that was. Bella.

"You know who that is." Edward said. It was more of a statement than a question. I shook my head.

"I have no idea who that was." I said. Please don't be mad, we'll talk about this later. Edward nodded.

Bella's P.O.V.

I saw the Volvo as soon as I turned the corner. Even with my heightened senses I couldn't stop in time. Then we crashed. I quickly got out before anyone saw me but that didn't happen.

"You know who that is." said a musical voice. Edward. I didn't know they were here, in Forks, of all places!

"I have no idea who that was." A high-pitched voice said. Alice, my creator.

**~Flashback~**

_ "We're leaving Forks.", Edward said, "so you can get on with your life like a normal person, without any interference from me."_

_"I'm coming!" I said_

_"Bella", Edward said, "I don't want you to come."_

_"You don't want me." I stated._

_"No.", he said,"Goodbye, Bella", and he was gone. I started running after him and kept shouting his name. And, being my clumsy self, I stumbled and fell down a hill. A huge gash was on my leg and I was bleeding heavily from that. I was bleeding everywhere I could see. After about a minute of lying there on the forest floor, a pair of strong, cold arms lifted me up and we were off. I peaked at who was carrying me and it was Alice._

_"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know this would happen." Alice said. I tried to say something but I coughed up blood._

_"CARLISLE!" Alice yelled. It hurt my ears and, again, I tried to say something but coughed up blood._

_"Alice, what's wro-" someone started to say but, I guess, they caught sight of me and I felt a gust of cold wind everywhere._

_"What happened to her?" , a female asked. I couldn't make out voices because everything started to go black. I could feel my heart failing on me._

_"You have...Bite her...She's dying..." Was all I picked out before my heart had its final beat. But before it stopped completely I teeth in my neck and then at my wrists and ankles. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I soon started to scream and wither where I was. I recognized it as the Cullen's dining room. I saw everyone around me except Edward. As if Carlisle could read my mind he said,_

_"He's already gone." I didn't notice but I screamed louder and tears were forming in my eyes. Then I blacked out. It felt like forever until the pain lessened and then completely vanished. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a bedroom. I sat up a bit too quickly but it didn't do anything. I looked to see if anyone was with me and the only person I saw was Alice._

_"Alice" , I asked,"what happened? Where is everyone" Who changed me?" I actually sounded like a confused vampire. I gasped. A vampire. I was now a vampire._

_"First, you're a vampire now. Second, they're already at a different house we have. Third, I did." Alice answered cheerfully._

_-End of Flashback-_

I stopped and hid behind a tree close by. They went over to my now dead car.

"It smells like there was a vampire here." he said.(a/n: he is Edward and Bella hates him, but for how long...) I forgot about the improved smell. I growled at myself and they looked over in my direction. I quickly ran the other way which was a very bad idea. I heard people chasing me and one was getting too close. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I threw him off quickly. Next was another male. I did the same thing to the first one. I was taken by surprise by someone tackling me to the ground from the side. When I got up on my feet I growled. I then saw that it was Carlisle and Esme.


	3. Author Note

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**~Reunion~Bella's P.O.V.**

"What the hell?!" I screamed at them.

"Bella?" This time it was Edward's turn to ask.

"What do YOU want, Dickward?" I asked him in a sickly sweet voice. The last part I said harshly.

"Language." Esme scolded.

"Whatever." I said.

"Bella, what happened?" I turned and narrowed my eyes at the person who spoke. Or rather persons. Edward asked, along with everyone else besides Alice and Rosalie.

"Hmm, where to start. Oh, how about when you left me in the woods, BROKEN?! I was screaming your name for hours! Hell, you were probably off fucking Tanya Denali for all I care! YOU BROKE ME, EDWARD!" I screamed at him, inching closer and closer to him. And when I was an arms length away, I slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. I was starting to feel my rage diminish into calmness.

"JASPER", I yelled at him, "DON'T!" He stopped right then and there and shrunk away from me. Edward got to his feet and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, love, you're scaring everyone. Please stop." He pleaded. He should know that I'm not in a mood to be messed with. Alice froze where she was. I was about to strike him as hard as I could when Alice bounded on me.

"ALICE!", I screamed, "Get off me!"

"No, I'm not letting you destroy him.", Alice said, "And I know you don't want to either." After she said that, and after I calmed down enough, she got off me.

"I have to go." I told them.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**~Lost Cause~Carlisle's P.O.V.**

"Son," I said, "let her go." I grabbed his shoulder while saying this.

"It's been 100 years Carlisle," Edward said, "I still love her."

"Son," I started to say, "I need to tell you something. And it's about Bella." _NO!_A thought screamed in my head. It hurt so bad that I had to grab my head.

"Carlisle, " Esme, my wife, nearly yelled, "Jasper, Emmett!" I looked up and saw all the other boys on the ground like me.

"Carlisle," Edward asked, "what was that?"

"I have no idea." I told him. "We should follow her, make sure she's okay."

"We all agree." Edward spoke for everyone.

We were following her scent and came up at our house. _What is she doing here?_

"I don't know, Carlisle. I can't hear her thoughts." Edward said. I went inside while my family followed. Bella was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Are you all okay?", she asked, "How's you'r head?" _How did she know what happened?_

"We're fine. How did you know?" I asked her.

"Don't you know anything about vampires, Carlisle?" she questioned me. I gasped. _That's right._

"What exactly is your power?" I asked her.

"I can plant thoughts in other people's heads, as you saw already.", she told us, "I can also read minds." _A vampire that has two gifts. That's impossible._

"It's pretty possible.", Bella said, "Anyway, I better get back to school. I don't wanna be late on my first day."

"Why don't you come with us to school," Alice asked, "we could just take another car?" She suddenly got a dazed look. "GREAT, let's go!"

"Fine," I said, "I already know not to bet against you. But, do you mind if it's just me and you in one car? I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Alice answered happily.

We got into our separate cars. Jasper went with us because Alice said I was changed in front of everyone, except Edward.

"Did you tell him, yet?" I asked Alice.

"No. I won't do it until you want me to but I would want to do it soon. You could tell him when you're hunting. I'll come with you if you want." Alice suggested.

"I'll come too." Jasper added.

"Okay." I said. I realized that we were already at school by then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**~Secrets~Bella's P.O.V.**

The school day flew by. I already knew everything the teachers were teaching and probably more. When we got home, I asked if anyone wanted to go hunting. They all said that they would go with me. I looked at Jasper. _It's best if they all knew._ I groaned. _Let's just get this over with, _I thought to him. Since it was Friday, we had all weekend to hunt. _Let's go. _I thought to all of them. Then we were off. We were in Canada about 30 minutes later.**(a/n: I don't know how long it is from Forks to Canada so lets just go with this.) **It was then a whole day later that we were done. I ditched them in Canada as soon as we crossed the border. I don't hunt animals. I hunt humans, and I intend to keep that a secret. The only people who do know are Alice, Jasper, and my coven.

My coven hunts humans except for one. Their is Katie, Derek, Elizabeth, and Alan. Elizabeth is the only one who hunts animals. She is trying to get Alan to do the same. Let me get something straight though; Katie and Derek are mates, and so are Elizabeth and Alan. I'm the loner, as my coven calls it, and the leader. I found Katie first; she was climbing a cliff and she lost her footing and fell. She started bleeding heavily and I couldn't help myself. I'm surprised that I let her live. I found Elizabeth a year later; she was drowning herself**(a/n:I know, this part is in New Moon but it doesn't belong to me.)** but I didn't know what for. Katie and Elizabeth became good friends. How Derek and Alan were found, I'll never know. Katie and Elizabeth never want to talk about it.

It was now Sunday afternoon and so far I found and drained about 5 people. I should be good for about a week or two before I need to hunt again. The Cullen's said that I could come to their cousins house since we're close by. So not to be rude, like I have been, I accepted their offer and followed them to the Denali Clan.


	7. Author Note 2

I know you guys hate me for the author note's but please read this. I will update as soon as I can for future chapters for you guys. Schoolwork is in the way and, like I said, I will try to update asap. But I will gladly accept ideas for future chapters and for anyone who wants a specific story done you can review this update or PM me on ideas. Question: Does anyone think Bella should have anymore special abilities, and if so PM me or review this update. Thank you -loversagatwilight


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**~The Truth Comes Out~Carmen's P.O.V.**

I was in the living room waiting for the Cullen's to come. They called and said that they would come up for a visit after they went hunting. They said they had a surprise to show us. It was Sunday afternoon that they came.

"We're sorry for the wait." Carlisle said

"That's okay, we were just getting back from our hunting trip as well." Eleazar told Carlisle. I soon heard someone getting closer to our home. In about 5 seconds another person walked through the door.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina, meet Bella. Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." Carlisle introduced us to each other.

"Sorry," Bella apologized, "I went a little further for more game." I didn't believe she went for more game just better game. Edward and Bella looked my way. I knew Edward could read my mind but I didn't know about Bella. Bella just nodded. She can read my thoughts?!

"Yes", Bella started, "Do you mind if I talk to you, in private?"

"Sure, let's go a little ways into the forest." I told her. She just nodded again.

We were a little far away so I stopped. _What do you hunt? _I thought because I knew she could hear me. _Don't think about it around Edward. I hunt humans. I can change my eye color so that's why my eyes are golden and not red. And I can send thoughts to other people's heads._ Bella thought to my mind. I nodded to tell her I understood.

"We should get back. They might be getting suspicious." I told her. She agreed. When we got back Eleazar hugged me then asked,

"What did Bella want?"

"Nothing much, she just had some personal questions to ask."

"Okay then, I won't ask if it's personal." I smiled up at him. I then noticed the Cullen's were nowhere to be seen.

"They're up in the guest rooms. They'll be leaving shortly." He answered my unspoken questions. "And Tanya, Kate, and Irina are out hunting." As he was saying that he was leading me up to our bedroom. He layed me down on the bed, we hardly ever used, and started kissing me. After about a minute of this there was a knock on the door. Carlisle and Esme were in the doorway.

"We'll be up for a visit some other time." Carlisle said grinning. He started making his way down the stairs and was out the front door. I heard the rest of his familiy run out and were gone. Except for one person. I only heard 5 other footsteps run out. I got up and went to the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch waiting.

"I think I should tell your whole family my secret" she said.

**~Bella's P.O.V.~**

"I think I should tell your whole family my secret." I know my secret can't stay bottled up forever. One day someone will find out. I focused on my eye color so that I could change it back to my original color when everyone was in the room. I opened my eyes and heard gasps. Tanya then burst out into a whole argument with me about my eating habits. I pounced on Tanya and was about to tear her head off. I was so close then 3 pairs of arms held me down and away from Tanya. I looked up and saw the Cullen's. Edward and Alice were holding Tanya away from me. Tanya looked a bit too comfortable for my taste and I growled at the picture. I was being held by Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Rosalie and Esme were off to the side just watching. The Cullen's all looked shocked, with the exception of Edward and Alice. After I explained everything to everyone in the room I wasn't expecting what came next.

**A/N: Should I make the Cullen's mad at Bella or will they forgive her and try to get her to join the vegetarian diet. PM me or review about what I should do next. If you can I would like to get 15 reviews about the decision, what I should do next, or what I should change so far and I'll try to make it possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**~Unexpected~**

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in about a week I've been busy with school and life so hope you like this chapter.**

_**Previously...**_

__** After**_** I explained everything to everyone in the room I wasn't expecting what came next.**_

**Back to the present**

Edward got up and came to sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized," I didn't know." That flared up my anger towards him. _Bella, calm down. _I looked toward Jasper and saw him holding his head. I then realized it was Carlisle who said this. _Leave if you must. And I would suggest you leave cause this isn't going to be pretty. _Carlisle must have noticed that I wanted to talk to Edward alone.

"Edward," I said, " can you join me outside for a minute?" He didn't say anything he just followed me. As soon as we were outside I grabbed him by his neck and flung him towards the forest. A loud crack echoed through the forest. I was holding off killing him, maybe tear him limb from limb and have his family put him back together again. The family came out and I broke off in a run to get Edward. I wanted to play around with Alice's vision so I planned to apologized.

"Good call." Alice said. A smile was playing at my lips but I didn't want to give away what I was really going to do. I ran over and helped him sit up. I lifted my shield for him to hear my mind.**(a/n:I had to let her have this power)** _I'm sorry. _I thought then I put my shield back in place. He was still shocked when I whispered the same thing in his ear. I then made a split-second decision and started to tear him limb from limb. I heard screams from behind me so I turned invisible.**(a/n:sorry had to again; I just didn't want her to run off.) **As soon as I turned invisible the Cullen's ran over to Edward; well the pieces of him. Carlisle and Esme got there first. The rest stood where they were because Carlisle said they might not want to see what he had to do. Esme, of course, helped. Then, one by one, Carlisle and Esme had Edward fixed. He still had that same expression on his face when I said I was sorry. I then walked over, or more of jumped over, to where Edward was and materialized in front of him. He jumped a little when he saw me.

"Come on, I'm just having a little fun." I said innocently. They all looked mad except for Edward. I read his mind to know why. _I probably deserved that. _I answered him, _Yes you did Edward. _He looked up and smiled. The rest of the Cullen's looked confused. I was looking into Edward's eyes for which felt like forever until I felt someone nudge me. I was so distracted that I didn't hear what Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked confused and agitated.

"I said; why did you do that to Edward?," he asked me.

"Jasper can probably explain better than I can." I looked at Jasper and pleaded him to tell. " And by the way, I'm sorry that I'm being so rude."

"Bella," I heard a voice say, "there is no need to apologize." I looked up to see Edward was not even a foot away. I quickly looked down, ashamed of what I did but he wouldn't have that. He lifted my chin with his thumb and forefinger. Again I got lost in those gorgeous golden eyes. Without having to know what he wanted to do he slowly closed the distance between us. I felt his mouth and mine mold together. His hands left my face and traveled down to my waist. Someone cleared their throat. I reluctantly let go and saw it was, yet again, Carlisle. I took hold of Edward's hand so that he couldn't move away from me. We quickly went over to Carlisle.

**~1 hour time lapse~**

We finally made it back to Forks and into the house. Everyone understood without much explanation from either me or Jasper why I attacked Edward. When we got in the house Edward picked me up bridal style and dashed up to his room. He had changed it since the last time I was here. All he basically had was a bed, his CD's, and a big screen t.v.

**A/N:I am going to put a chapter up soon about what will happen in the bedroom. Warning: next chapter might/might not get a bit detailed so I'm rating it M for now. If you have any questions or need clarification on something don't hesitate to ask and I will answer to the best of my ability. Also, next chapter will be the last chapter and I am working on another story so wait until the end of this story for more information about it.(hint:mermaids)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**~I'll Show You~Bella's P.O.V.**

"Do you like it?," Edward asks me. I looked around amazed.

"Where's your stereo?" Edward seemed reluctant to answer.

"I, uh, I threw it out the window." I gasped, "It was after we left because I felt so bad for what I did to you. I was so mad at myself that I accidentally threw it out the window." I was staring at the window when he was finished. I snapped out of my trance and asked him,

"A bed?"

"Alice." was all he said. She must of had a vision before I came back to their lives. I walked the rest of the way to the bed when Edward closed the door and followed me. I sat down on the bed and so did Edward. He sat a little close but I didn't care, it felt nice.

"Bella," he said, "what can I do to show you that I still love you?" He basically gave me the first move. I leaned in and he knew what I was going to do. He obliged and we met halfway. He started to unbutton my blouse. When it was off he broke the kiss for a moment to take off his shirt he had on. His chest was perfect, he was perfect. I never had a bra on because, well, who would need one. I could feel his erection pressing on my core. We both moaned at the feel of it. At vampire speed he had both our pants off and somewhere else in the room. I still felt his erection so I brought my hand down between us and grabbed him and squeezed him a bit. He moaned a bit louder than before, I smiled against his lips. He brought his hand down and started rubbing my clit. I started panting and I arched my back when he inserted a finger, then two, and at last three fingers pumping into me. Right before I started to orgasm he took his fingers out of me and licked them. Then he was slowly entered me and halfway he slammed into me. I gasped. He started to go in and out, in and out. After about 5 minutes I screamed his name and he screamed mine. His seed filled me and mine him. He took himself out of me and I whimpered. He didn't need to know how I felt because he felt the same way. Perfect. After a few minutes I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Everyone's thoughts downstairs." Oh my god! I forgot about everyone else. I was so embarrassed I put my head in my hands. He was about to say something but I held up a finger for him to let me see something.

Emmett: _Finally, Eddie gets some._

Rosalie: _I can't believe her. She thinks she can just give Edward sex after what she did to him!_

_Believe it Rosalie. He loves me for me, and plus you do it all the time. _I thought back to her.

Jasper: _Please stop or else I'm going to take who ever is closest to me. And I do not want to make Carlisle mad. I had to laugh at that._

Alice: _YAY! I'm so happy for both of them!_

Carlisle: -no comment-

Esme: -no comment-

"I see why it's so amusing." I spoke a little loud so that everyone could hear. I heard laughter float up the stairs from the family downstairs. _Let's get dressed and head downstairs_, I thought to Edward. He nodded. We got dressed quickly and headed downstairs hand in hand.

"Have fun up there?" Emmett asked when we sat down.

"Emmett," Esme scolded. Emmett put his hands up in the air.

"Sorry Jasper, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I apologized. "Where's Alice?"

"That's okay and Alice, she's in the office up stairs watching something." Jasper answered. Me and Edward exchanged looks. I ran up the stairs to the office and opened the door to see Alice with a video camera in hand.

"Alice!" I screamed, "What are you watching?"

"Oh, I'm watching you and Edward." She told me with a smile. My face lost all color.

"I get dibs to watch it when you're done!" Emmett hollered from the living room. I dashed over and took the recorder and ran down the stairs and to the fireplace that was burning and tossed it in. No one would SEE what happened in the bedroom that night.

THE END


	11. Author Note 3

Tell me what you think about the whole story in general. If I can get more than 500 views then I will try a sequel to it. If I get less than 500 views I'll start a new story. Also a big thanks to everyone that reviewed and PM'd me throughout the story. A big thanks to Matthias Stormcrow for all the cheerful and reviews, katiscool for all the reviews, jh831 for helping me decide her diet, Moonlight howling for helping decide her powers, and wismann for keeping me on my toes. And thanks for everyone that viewed it. I am thinking about doing a new story; any ideas?


	12. Sequel is up and running

I put up a new story if you read this. The new story is a sequel to this story so go to my page and find the story Double Trouble. Review if you can't find it and I'll help. 


End file.
